


Red and Gracie

by Franniesgurrl



Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franniesgurrl/pseuds/Franniesgurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has daddy issues. Can a father figure help her figure out what she wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Gracie

April 1971

It was when she saw the first theatre with the ‘XXX’ sign on it that she had her first inkling that she had gotten horribly turned around in her directions. She knew the theatre was on W 47th Street, just like the YMCA where she was staying and it should have been a simple matter to just turn left when she left it, so why was she now approaching 42nd Street? She slowed her pace, thinking about that and much too slowly come to the conclusion that she had left the theatre from a different door than she’d entered and she’d gone south instead of east. She stopped dead at that realization, wondering just how far she’d gone from the safe path.

She looked around and for the first time noticed the type of men on the sidewalk around her. Suddenly deathly afraid, she turned on the spot and began moving quickly back up the avenue she’d walked down. Out of habit, she reached to move her long waist-length braid from her back to lay over her shoulder where she could cling to it with both hands.

“Don’t move that, sweetie. I’d like to have that to hold on to when I’m riding you later.”

The coarse catcall from across the street made her blood run cold and she quickened her pace hoping to get back to the relative safety of the theatre district in time. She heard the footsteps behind her, matching her pace and gave a small sob of terror before an arm snaked around her waist and a large man’s body began to half-drag her up the street.

She had just opened her mouth to scream, knowing it was futile, that no one would come to her aid in this neighbourhood, when he leaned closer to her and murmured in a deep baritone voice, “Just walk with me.”

She looked around wildly, still wondering if she could expect any kind of help. “I most certainly will not!” she managed to gasp out, trying to wriggle free from him.

His grasp tightened on her and he said it again, this time more urgently. “Just walk with me. Please. I can get you out of here but it has to look like we’re together. There’s honour among lowlifes in this neighbourhood. Now walk with me.”

He was at least walking her in the right direction and as she looked around, she could see men in the shadows, sometimes stepping out as if to stop them and then stepping back when they saw the size and physique of her companion. She turned to look up at him, taking in for the first time just how tall and strong he was. He had her almost lifted off her feet with his arm still around her waist, holding her close and she could feel how firm his body was under the light summer shirt he was wearing. She stared at his profile, trying to memorize it in case she needed to describe it to a police sketch artist later, when he suddenly turned and looked down at her, lips turning up in a smile, intense blue eyes reflecting that same smile. “Don’t worry princess, the cavalry really has arrived in time.”

“How can I be sure of that? You could be the fire to that frying pan back there for all I know.”

He tossed his head back and laughed outright then. “Wow, smart and beautiful. You’re right, you have absolutely no reason to trust me, but you have about a dozen reasons back there to think I’m the lesser of two evils.” He loosened his grip on her waist as they got further north and the passers-by began to look more like the post-theatre crowd. For some reason, she actually felt bereft at the loss of that warm arm and moved closer to him involuntarily. He chuckled and moved his arm to rest across her shoulders.

“We’re going to start getting looks if you keep that up, princess. I’m old enough to be your father.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” she asked. “Is that what you call your daughter?”

His hand tightened on her shoulder for just a second before releasing her again. “No, I don’t have a daughter, I just have my boy. And I keep calling you that because you look like Grace Kelly.” He looked down at her and chuckled again at her expression. “The young Grace Kelly, of course.”

“Well, thanks I guess. Where are we going exactly?”

“I have no idea – I’m just walking back to somewhere with a less dangerous crowd of people. How on earth did you end up in that neighborhood anyway?”

She shrugged, embarrassed to admit the truth that she simply hadn’t been paying proper attention to her surroundings. “I always wanted to see 42nd Street – it’s my favourite show tune.”

“Yeah, well your father wouldn’t be happy if he knew you’d wandered down there.”

She couldn’t deny that was true; she was her father’s perfect little angel, always the best at everything – except for her sense of direction. “I got turned around – I thought I was heading east not south.”

“Where are you staying? I’ll walk you back there.”

“The YMCA on the east side.”

She heard him stifle a laugh at her answer. “The Y – of course you are.”

“What?” she answered indignantly. “It’s a perfectly nice cheap place to stay.”

“I guess I just spent enough time there during the war, when I was on leave and came into town to see the USO shows. Tiny narrow little cots and tiny little windows.”

“It hasn’t changed much then,” she replied. By now, he had dropped his hand off her shoulder and they were simply walking side by side. “You were in the war?”

“Just barely,” he confirmed. “When it started in ’41, I was only 16 and I thought for sure it would all be over before I was old enough to join up. Boy, was I wrong.”

“My father always says that there’s never been a war where the generals didn’t promise that everyone would be home by Christmas,” she said.

“Your father is a very smart man. I see where you get it from, Gracie.” He slowed imperceptibly as they approached a street corner. “Listen, I know you are probably dying to get rid of this old man, but my hotel is just up there and there’s a nice bar in the lobby, if you’d like to join me for a drink before I walk you the rest of the way.” He eyed her suddenly, raking her up and down with a searching gaze. “If you’re even 21, that is.”

“Of course I’m 21!” she said hotly. She met his amused look and went on “You want see my ID, Officer?”

“No, I’ll believe you, but the bar staff won’t, so if it’s fake I hope it’s a good one.” He took her elbow and steered her up the street towards the hotel halfway up the block. She began to pull back when she saw where he was leading her.

“You’re staying at the Roosevelt?” she squeaked.

“Yes, is that a problem?” he asked, confused.

“No, it’s just that it’s a really nice hotel and I’m not dressed for it,” she answered, pointing to her peasant skirt and blouse.

“It’ll be fine. You’ll be with me and they’ll think you’re my rebellious hippie daughter.” He smiled at her, a smile that lit up his eyes and suddenly she felt brave.

“Okay, Daddy,” she quipped.

“Don’t do that,” he answered with a pained expression. “You can just call me Red like my friends.”

He was right about the bar staff. They’d been obsequiously polite about it but very firm as they requested her ID. The waiter had studied it very carefully indeed, glancing back and forth between the two of them before handing it back to her. “If you’re quite done memorizing my _niece’s_ ID, perhaps you’d like to take our drink order.”

The waiter had seemed overly relieved at having their relationship (even if it was fake) spelled out and had immediately gone back into formal mode. “Yes sir, of course sir. What can I get you?”

“I’ll have a Glenlivet and my niece will have…” he cocked an eye at her, waiting for her response

“A rum and Coke,” she answered promptly and he winced.

 “A Manhattan,” he finished the order with a sigh. The waiter gave a small smile before heading back to the bar.

“That’s not what I wanted,” she said indignantly.

“Rum and Coke is a little girl’s drink, and I refuse to allow a beautiful woman to drink that swill. You’ll like a Manhattan, trust me.”

She wasn’t sure she liked his attitude, but it was a free drink so she decided not to fight about it. The waiter was back right away with their drinks and she had to admit, it was delicious. She leaned back in her chair and really looked at her rescuer for the first time, taking advantage of the fact that he was staring into space across the bar. He didn’t look his age – 46 if she’d done the math right – he had a full head of thick dark hair and the weathered face of someone who spent a lot of time outdoors. The blue eyes seemed even bluer now that she could see them in the light, especially under the thick black brows. It was obvious that despite his age, he maintained his physique; she could see from the way he was sitting upright in relaxation that there was no middle-aged man tummy like her father had and his short-sleeved shirt exposed his arms which were muscular. She’d felt the strength in those arms when he had come to her rescue back there on the dark street and for a moment, she felt that pang again of the absence of his touch. She had never had such an instant physical reaction to anyone in her life – she had been with boys at school and felt what she thought was desire, but this man had somehow set her whole skin tingling. It made no sense really because he truly was old enough to be her father, but she felt overwhelmed by this man. Maybe it was just some kind of reaction to his rescuing her but the rush of pure lust made no sense her at all. She found herself shaking and put her glass down on the table so she wouldn’t spill it.

“You okay, princess?” The look of concern on his face almost made her cry but she took a deep breath and tried to distract him instead.

“Just fine. You’re right, it’s delicious.” She searched around for something to say to fill the silence. “So what were you doing down in the seedy side of town anyway? Just hanging around waiting to rescue small-town girls in the big city?”

He gave a bark of laughter and stared at her appraisingly from under those thick brows. “No, that was a bonus. An old war buddy opened a bar down there years ago and I visit when I’m in town. The neighborhood’s gotten worse but business is still good. How about you? What brought the country mouse to the Big Apple?”

“Just the usual reasons. Came to see a show, do my interview at Columbia Law School, and to shop the spring sale at Bloomingdale’s.  You know, all the things small-town girls do.”

“So you’re smart, as well?” he smiled at her. “And what small town are you from, exactly?”

“Providence, by way of Atherton California.”

He studied her for a moment over the rim of his tumbler of scotch. “Let me guess – Brown and Sacred Hearts?”

“You’re pretty smart for an old guy.”

“You must be pretty smart for a pretty girl too.”

“Must be.”

“That’s the plan then? Lawyer?”

“That’s my dad’s plan. I’d rather do something international like the diplomatic corps, but he doesn’t think that’s good enough.”

“Really? Diplomacy is a pretty good profession – what makes him say that?”

“He doesn’t think it’s an area a woman can be successful in. He thinks men don’t listen to women and that women need to be twice as smart to be thought of as half as good. He thinks being a lawyer opens up more options for behind-the-scenes work where my sex won’t matter!” She was getting mad all over again, just talking about it.

“He’s not wrong about all of that, but your father is a fool if he thinks you’re a woman who’s going to be happy behind the scenes. “

“You’ve decided that based on a thirty-minute acquaintance?”

“I’m a good judge of character. I need to be able to size people of in my profession.”

“Really?” She cocked her head to one side and stared at him. “And what is your profession?”

“That’s on a need to know basis, and you don’t need to know, princess.” He smiled at her but she could tell he wasn’t going to tell her much about himself.

“Well from what I’ve seen from the men at Brown, Father certainly is right about it being a man’s world. Professors, students, it doesn’t matter - they all treat me like a dumb blonde and I know my work is better than theirs!” She was getting animated now as she spoke – the liquor had gone straight to her head. “But I’ll show them all – I am going to outlast them all and get what I want.”

“And what do you want?” he asked, grinning at her lazily. “To play in the big leagues with the boys?”

She had no idea what made her say it, the liquor, the glint in his eye, the tingling sensations his presence was sending straight to her groin. “I want you.”

He hadn’t expected that – she could tell right away from the way he sat up a little straighter, the way he caught his breath and his pupils dilated even as his gaze narrowed. “Be careful what you wish for, princess.”

She dropped her eyes to his lap and saw with satisfaction that her words had had an obvious physical effect on him. She licked her lips and let her gaze move upwards again to meet his. “I want you,” she repeated.

“I’m old enough to be your father,” he answered roughly.

“Well, I have daddy issues,” she said leaning forward and dropping her voice so she was certain they couldn’t be overheard. “And I’m tired of boys and their games.” She stared at him, wondering if he was going to respond to the challenge.

He stood up and threw a twenty dollar bill on the table for the drinks. “Let’s get you and your daddy issues out of here, Gracie,” he said roughly and pulled her to her feet. She was disappointed when he began to walk her through the lobby towards the front door when he abruptly changed direction and walked towards the bank of payphone at the end of the lobby. Pulling her around the corner out of sight of the front desk, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. There was nothing tender about it – it was forceful and passionate and she moaned in appreciation, grabbing his hips and trying to pull him closer to grind against her. He stopped suddenly and pushed away from her, his breath ragged.

“Now’s the time to change your mind,” he growled at her. “I’m not a boy – the rules are different.”

“I haven’t changed my mind. If anything, I’m more certain than ever,” she replied, running her hand down the front of his pants, and licking her lips again as she felt him swelling further against her palm. “How fast can we get upstairs?”

He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the stairwell.

“Please tell me your room is on the second floor,” she gasped.

“Tenth actually, but I don’t want to get in the elevators in the lobby where we can be seen. Tactics are very important, princess.”

“Tactics, huh? Use tactics a lot in your profession?”

He didn’t answer, he just tugged her hand harder.

In no time at all, they were falling in the door of his room and she was tugging his shirt out of the waistband of his pants and running her hands across his muscled abdomen. “You’re pretty fit for an old guy,” she said, starting to undo the shirt buttons.

“And you’re very over dressed for a horny girl,” he answered crudely, pulling the peasant blouse over her head. His fingers traced the top edge of the slightly padded cups of her bar before reaching around to pop the clasp and pull it slowly off, dropping his head to begin suckling on one rock hard nipple and he flicked the other with his thumb as she gasped with appreciation. She pulled him backwards, closer to the bed.

“What’s your hurry?” he said, cupping her breasts in his massive hands and alternating pinching and caressing them, sending jolts of electricity straight to her clit.

“I said I wanted you and I want you now.”

“Now that’s very good, princess,” he answered still resisting her tugs towards the bed. “You’ll do much better if you use that tone of voice with men. State your case clearly and sound like you’re not going to take any crap and they’ll be putty in your hands.”

“I don’t want putty in my hands,” she replied slowly undoing his belt and starting to undo his pants. “I hope that’s not what you’re offering me.”

He grabbed her hand and brought it up to kiss her wrist. “No, but like I said, what’s your hurry?” He slipped his hands into the elasticized waist of her skirt and slid it down her legs until she kicked it off. Only then did he begin to move towards the bed, pressing her backwards until her legs hit the edge and she tumbled back, laughing with delight, legs draped over the edge. He bent over her and slowly pulled her panties.

“Now who’s overdressed?” she asked him, reaching for him. He stepped back out of her reach with a smile and gazed down at her while he toed off his shoes and slid his pants and boxers off.

“For a girl as pretty as you, I’ll even take off my socks,” he grinned at her, matching motion to his words. She sat up, reaching for him again but started to lean back as he stepped closer and then knelt on the bed, pushing her legs apart and gazing at the glistening pink flesh nestled in the downy thatch between her thighs before looking up to meet her azure gaze, cloudy with desire. She gave a primeval groan of appreciation as he leaned forward to take one rosy nipple in his mouth and sucked hard as his hands ran lightly up and down her ribs and thighs. She was clearly enjoying it as his lips began to move down her body, tongue tickling her as he went. However, when he reached the apex of her thighs and pushed her legs further apart as he dipped his head, he felt her stiffen and looked up to meet her surprised look.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“You’re kidding right?” Her uncertain look said otherwise. “Ye gods, what kind of boys have you been with before now? Nobody’s ever done this?” He lowered his head and ran his tongue along the pink flesh. “Or this?” He took her clit between his lips and sucked hard, gratified by the gasp of pleasure she gave.

“Nobody’s done that,” she managed to stutter out. “Oh God!” That was in response to him rapidly flicking her with his tongue. He inserted two fingers in her and began to rub her slowly inside as he pulled back and began to lick her in circles around the swollen bud.

“So what did any of those boys do for you?” he asked between licks as she squirmed against his fingers, breathing raggedly. “Did they touch you at all?”

“Third base stuff,” she managed to answer him, lost in the sensations. “Hands, fingers. Nothing like this.” She was arching against his hand now, giving little squeaks of approval.

“Well, princess, the first thing we’re going to work on is you using that tone of voice from before to get what you want. So you tell me what you want and sound like you mean it.” He lowered his head again and started to tongue her firmly. He could tell she was enjoying it from the sounds she was making and the way she moved against his tongue and fingers but when she didn’t speak, he lifted his head again and slowly withdrew his fingers.

“Why have you stopped?” she asked, lifting herself onto her elbows to look at him.

“I told you, you have to tell me what you want.” He held her gaze until she reached forward and ran her hair firmly into his hair, pressing him back towards her centre.

“I want you to make me come,” she said in a voice that tried to sound firm, but lost some of its force since it was so ragged with desire. “I want you to show me what you can do and I want you to make me come.”

“Yes ma’am, my pleasure ma’am. You just keep telling me what’s working and I won’t stop.”

“You like being ordered around?” she managed to gasp as his fingers began to press forcefully against her clit, sliding in and then back out to circle it.

“I do when it’s for a good cause,” he chuckled. “And you are a very, very good cause. Now how about this?” His head went between her thighs once more as he concentrated on making her first experience of being eaten out a good one.

He could feel her getting wetter the more he fingered her and her moans of “Harder, faster, there, right there!” as he tongued and sucked were making him so hard he could no longer resist stroking himself as he worked her into a frenzy. When she went silent, he knew she was on the verge and lifted his hand back to lift her leg over his shoulder so he could reach around to grasp her breast, pinching one hard nipple in a counterpoint rhythm to the way his tongue and fingers were working her pussy.

He deliberately lightened the pressure, knowing how badly she wanted to come then laughed to himself as she found her voice again. “Hard! Suck me hard!” He complied, as ordered, and felt her arch under his hand, screaming as she came. He waited for her to stop shaking, continuing to lick up her juices and then pulling himself up onto the bed beside her.

“Oh my God,” she said. “I am never going back to boys.”

“I think it’s your duty to go back and show them what you’ve found out,” he answered smugly, rolling her towards him so he could suckle at her breast. ”That’s how they become men.”

“Well, you are certainly all man.” She reached down and began stroking him, the steady rhythm and the subtle changes in pressure suggesting that at least she’d been well instructed in the art of a handjob.

“You will also be able to get anything you want with that technique,” he grinned at her. “But you’re not done yet.” He rolled on top of her, lifting himself up onto his arms to grin at her. “Now I know you’re still wet for me – so do you want it fast or slow?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been asked that before,” she said, lifting her hips to grind against him.

“God, I forget how stupid and self-obsessed boys are,” he answered, sliding into her core with a grunt of satisfaction. “I assume they’ve all been wham, bam, thank you ma’am?”

“I guess so,” she answered. “You make it sound like there’s been so many, but I’ve only been with three people.” She had closed her eyes and was pushing back against his thrusts in the same slow rhythm.

“How’d you lose your virginity?” he asked, rolling his hips in a circle as he thrust and watching the ripples of pleasure flit across her face.

“God, do you always talk this much?” she moaned.

“I do when I’m trying to figure out what you’d like. So, answer the question.”

“In my childhood bedroom – with my mother downstairs playing bridge with the local ladies.”

“I bet that was fast.”

“Two minutes. But at least I got it over with.”

“And the other two?”

“Both in college. They lasted longer.” She mewed when he reached down and bit her gently on the collarbone, even as he increased the speed and power of his thrusts.

“Did they make you come? Did they ride you hard? Did they make you scream?” She was panting now, and to his amusement he could see she was getting aroused by the dirty talk and he could feel her beginning to clamp around his rod. In one fluid motion, he rolled onto his back, taking her with him so she was now crouched on top of him, a look of surprise at the sudden shift in perspective. “Now sit up straight like a good girl.” He pushed her shoulders until she was sitting back on her haunches. “Did they let you ride them? Set the pace? Did they ever let you fuck them?” He seized her breasts rolling and pinching as he thrust upwards in a corkscrew motion.

“No,” she gasped as she realized how the new position let her sink even more deeply down on him, filling and stretching her with his throbbing cock. “They didn’t.”

“Well, boys are stupider now than I remember being because when you let a girl fuck you, you can watch her when she does this.” He ran one hand across her loins and pressed down hard on her clit, watching her face as the tremors of orgasm began to hit. Her eyes opened wide, a slightly panicked look on her face.

“Just give into it, princess,” he said. He increased the friction on her clit again and watched as she gave in, then felt her body spasm around him as she let out a guttural scream. Wave after wave hit her as he continued to thrust into her until she collapsed on top of him.

“Oh my God,” she murmured. “That was amazing.” She began kissing him lightly along his jaw, hands caressing his shoulders and chest. “You were amazing.”

“Thank you,” he said, rolling her onto her back, still sheathed inside her. He watched as the realization hit her.

“You didn’t … uh … you’re still…oh my God,” she gasped as he began ramming himself back and forth against her where she was still sensitive from her orgasm. “How can you still be hard?”

“Only boys shoot their load in the first twenty seconds, princess. Men know how to hold their fire. And I’m going to make you come again so hard, you’ll see stars.”

“I can’t… oh God… I can’t again, not so soon.”

He was thrusting harder now and she could feel the friction simultaneously burning and arousing her, the pain was just enough to be a turn-on.

“I think you can. You’re so wet for me right now, I can barely stay inside you.”

Her nipples were rubbing against his thick chest hair, being brought to a peak of sensitivity. She reached up and began thumbing his to return the favour and he groaned in appreciation. “”Fuck me, princess, I don’t think I have ever been in such a tight little pussy in my life. No wonder you make those boys come so fast.”

She couldn’t believe it when she felt another climax building when he started to talk dirty. It was such an aphrodisiac to know she held this kind of power and she knew he would do anything she asked at that moment, even stop.

“Fuck me harder, Red. Make me come again,” she ordered him as she arched her back, driving her hips up frantically to meet his pumping and then she felt him tense above her and felt his warmth flood into her as he came.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” he groaned as he felt her begin to spasm around him again and she screamed again as her climax hit. Her hot tight pussy milked him dry and he collapsed on top of her.

This time there was no stopping the shaking. She lay under his weight, desperately trying to catch her breath and understand what had happened. Her college boyfriends had occasionally fingered her enough to bring her to a climax – or so she’d thought. She’d had no idea until tonight what Masters and Johnson had been talking about in that book and then to have it happen twice – it seemed unbelievable.

“So I think we established you like it when I talk dirty to you.” Even though his face wasn’t visible, pressed tight against her neck, she knew he was smiling.

“Um, yeah, that was unexpected,” she said. “Actually pretty much all of that was unexpected.”

He rolled so they were on their sides, facing each other, but still buried inside her. She could feel him still twitching with the after effects and god help her, she could feel herself responding to it. He must have seen something of that on her face, or felt the way she was unconsciously tightening around his cock because he started to laugh quietly before murmuring “Have pity on me princess, I’m an old man remember?” He pulled out slowly, grinning at her meow of dissatisfaction even as he felt the pang of separation himself. He slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom, returning with towels, one dampened with hot water and puling the covers back, he began to tenderly clean her off, while she watched silently through sleepy eyes.

“I’m sorry, princess – I should have at least pulled out at the very least. You distracted me with that last set of orders.” He smiled at her as she gave a giggle at that.

“It’s OK – I’m on the Pill,” she answered sleepily. “But I should get out of here before I fall asleep on you.”

“Well, that’s going to be a problem – I don’t think I can let you leave.”

She stared at him warily. “You’re not going to turn out to be some kind of creep now, are you and refuse to let me leave?”

“No, I’m not a creep, but it’s past midnight and I’m betting the Y isn’t going to let you in now, are they?” He held out his wrist so she could see the truth on his watch.

She sagged as the truth hit her. “No they’re not.”

“Anybody waiting up for you back there?”

“No.” As she said it, she realized that might have been a mistake, telling this stranger no one would be looking for her.

“Don’t look so worried. I’m not going to murder you in your sleep. Even the most discreet Roosevelt staff aren’t going to help me cover that up, but they will look the other way if I have some company tonight.”

“OK, that would be nice,” she admitted.

He lay back down on the bed beside her, pulling the covers up over them both and leaned back to turn off the lights. When he lay back down on the pillow, he could see her bright eyes in the light from the window, studying him.

“Something the matter? Do you need something?”

“Yeah, I need you to make me see stars again.”

He laughed and pulled her into an embrace. “Let me sleep for a few hours and I’ll be happy to oblige.”

She snuggled into him, obviously content with his answer, and began to drift off almost immediately. He shook his head in disbelief – this certainly hadn’t been how he’d seen this evening ending.

 

He woke again at first light. Instinct told him it was probably about six o’clock and he didn’t bother to lift his wrist to check his watch. The girl was now spooned against him, her ass tight against his morning hard-on, moving slightly in her sleep as if in response to its twitches against her skin. He ran his hand up her thigh, then over the soft skin of her abdomen to cup her breast in his hand, circling her nipple with his thumb. Even asleep, her body responded: the bud pebbled under his touch and she let out a breathy moan and began rocking against him. He ran his hand back down her body and between her legs, not at all surprised to find she was already getting wet. He circled her clit gently with two fingers, alternating it with long strokes between the folds.  Her breathing began to speed up and he could feel her waking, wriggling against him and placing her hand on top of his, encouraging him to press harder as she started to moan.

“What do you want?” he murmured into her ear.

“I want you to make me come,” she said without hesitation.

“Good. I want that too,” he answered. He shifted her leg until he was sliding his cock between her thighs, back and forth across the lips of her pussy. He continued to play with her clit, waiting until her moans reached desperation levels before he slid into her, his groan of satisfaction mirroring hers as he began to rock in and out, dragging his tip purposefully along her g-spot. Soon he could feel her starting to tremble – this time there was no hesitation in letting herself relax into falling over the edge into climax. The animal sounds she made as she came apart this time was all it took for him to follow her, groaning with satisfaction as her inner core clamped around him, sucking the cum from him. He had barely slipped back out of her pussy before they were both falling asleep again.

 

When she woke the second time, it was to find him propped up on one elbow, lightly caressing her skin. He’d pulled the sheet down to expose her and when she opened her eyes, she could see him staring down at her almost worshipfully but with such undisguised desire on his face that she could feel the electricity shoot straight to her groin.

“See anything you like?” she asked softly.

“I like everything I see,” he answered in a rough voice. “You have the most gorgeous breasts I think I’ve ever seen.” He gaze flicked up to meet hers and his eyes crinkled into a smile. “And you’re beautiful all over, but…”

“But?”

“I’d like to see your hair loose.” He flicked her braid with his fingers – she’d almost forgotten it was still tied since she usually undid it before bed.

“Well, that’s easy enough,” she answered him. “Do you want to do it or watch?”

Oh, I want to watch, of course.”

She sat up and crossed her legs, reaching up to begin undoing the elastic at the end of her braid. She could see his eyes wandering down to stare to where she knew he could see her pink fleshy lips. When he absentmindedly licked his lips, she could feel herself getting damp. She must have made some kind of noise because he looked up at her again, in time to see her begin to run her fingers through the thick braid to start loosening it. Now his attention didn’t stray as he watched her nimble fingers work their way through the braid, loosening each twist until she reached the base of her neck. When she undid the last one and ran her fingers through its full wavy length, draping it carefully over her chest to just barely cover her breasts, although he could still see her rock hard nipples poking through like rose diamonds.

“Lady Godiva must have looked exactly like this,” he murmured, reaching out to stroke her hair, the light touch of his fingers over her breast inciting a quickening of her breathing.

“Does that make you Peeping Tom?” she laughed, leaning forward and pushing him back on the bed, letting her hair trail across his chest. He pulled her down so he could grasp her head and run his fingers across her scalp in a massaging motion. She closed her eyes in ecstasy at the sensation, then mewed with delight when he took her breast into his mouth and suckled her, tongue lightly feathering her between his teeth.

“What do you want, Red?” she breathed out. “You haven’t asked for anything, what do you want?”

He stopped for a moment, releasing her breast but continuing to lick it gently while he pondered that offer. “Do you have a party trick?” he asked finally in response.

With barely a pause, she slid down his body, trailing kisses through his chest hair, fingers flicking his nipples as she traced her way down his abdomen. She paused for a moment, suspended over his aching cock, letting that gorgeous wavy hair wrap its way around it and down until he could feel its silky softness caressing his balls. She looked up at him with a cheeky smile and then began to lower herself towards him, licking her lips, but just as he thought she was going to take him in her mouth, she stopped and shifted, pressing her breasts together around his length. “I get the feeling you’re a tit man, Red? Would you like to fuck me this way?”

“Fuck yes,” he gasped and began to thrust against that pillowy flesh. He held himself upright on his elbows so he could watch his cock slide between those perfect breasts, watched in turn by those deep blue eyes. She bent her head finally, opening her mouth and alternately letting his tip slide across her tongue and the roof of her mouth. “Deeper!” he moaned “Take me deeper!”

She dropped her hands from her breasts without hesitation and shifted to take him fully between her lips, her tongue circling his head as she sucked him. She pulled herself into a kneeling position astride one of his legs so that she could caress his balls with one hand and work his cock with the other while she ground her clit against his knee furiously in rhythm to the sucking and licking. She was moaning now, not just with the anticipation of her own climax but at the way she could feel him hardening further as he approached the end. He jammed his fingers into her hair, thinking to pull her free before he came, but she simply dropped the hand around his cock, relaxed her jaw and let him thrust until he hit the back of her throat. When she felt him hit her gag reflex, she began working her throat in a swallowing motion, delighted when she heard him begin to shout, completely out of control again.

“Fuck! Oh Fuck! Don’t stop! Oh fuck I’m coming!” His hand was still on her scalp, but now he was pressing her into his crotch, all gentlemanly thoughts gone as she hummed against him as he came, the swallowing motion still caressing his cock tip right to the end.

He fell back on the bed, feeling her loosen her suction but her tongue continued to caress him, licking him clean, her hot breath warming the exposed wet flesh of his twitching cock.  Finally he felt her move up to lie beside him, spooned against him, her hand gently stroking his chest and abdomen as if he was a dog.

“Seems like I may have learned at least one useful skill from those boys,” she smirked.

“That was a skill well worth learning. Use that power wisely princess,” he gasped, still fighting to get control of his breathing. He became aware that her hand had drifted off of him and she was now slowly rubbing herself, eyes closed, writhing against her own fingertips, trying to reach her own completion. It was hypnotic watching her flushed with arousal, shallow breaths hiccupping out of her as she fingered herself, fingers gliding over her clit. His hand drifted down to wrap around his cock again – it was getting hard again as he watched her.

“Does that feel good princess? Are you imagining what it would be like if it was me fingering you like that?” She didn’t open her eyes but he could tell from the change in her breath that she was listening to him.

“Are you thinking about me stroking you, rubbing you, fingering you until you come, your juices dripping from my hand? How wet are you now?” She was whimpering now and arching her back as she rubbed furiously. “Or are you thinking about how I tongued you last night, how I sucked you and licked you and bit you until you came? Do you want me to do that again? You have to ask princess, you know you have to ask for what you want.”

Yes,” she moaned “I want you to fuck me like that again. I want you to make me come again like that.”

He rolled over and slid down her lithe body until his head hovered over her thighs. “Is this what you want?” he said, pushing her hand aside and dipping down to take her in his mouth. The scent of her arousal was heady and the taste of her was both acrid and sweet against his tongue. The harder he sucked on her clit, the more she moaned and when he added two fingers and began caressing her inner walls, she ground harder against him, panting.

“There! Right there! Oh God, yes! I’m coming, just a little more.” When he took her clit gently between his teeth and sucked hard, she screamed as she came apart. He lifted himself up and rammed his throbbing cock into her, swallowing her gasp when he took her mouth with his, sweeping his tongue around hers as he thrust against her. He felt her tightening her pussy around him as she arched to meet his movements.

He needed no instructions now –he knew what she wanted and the best way to get her there. He rolled off her and then rolled her onto her stomach. “Get on your knees princess,” he growled. “Get on your knees and spread your legs for me.”

She obeyed without hesitation, pushing her ass back against him as she did so. “Please Red. Please.”

He bent over her, positioning her hips until he could slide into her easily. She sat back immediately to take him in deeper, whimpering with satisfaction. He wrapped his arms around her body as he began to thrust into her. They were both so ready that it was over quickly for both of them, her back arching away from his body as she moaned out his name, him with his head buried in her hair, gasping out his exultation.

 

They both knew it had to end eventually. He’d ordered room service while she showered, then he quickly showered and shaved before it arrived. The boy from room service had not seen her, hiding in the bathroom, but he’d obviously known what was going on as he gave Red a wink on his way out, accepting the large tip as his due. They’d eaten in near silence, exchanging small smiles, letting their hands touch as they passed plates and coffee pots back and forth. By the end of breakfast, it was by silent agreement that they began to undress each other slowly again unable to resist one last coupling. This last one was slow, both of them trying to make it last as long as possible. Familiar now with what he could do to her, she relaxed into his attentions, letting herself fall off the edge in boneless submission again, then wrapping her legs around his thighs to pull him in to empty himself into her while she moaned encouragement into his hair.

They’d kissed goodbye, tenderly and passionately in the room, knowing they could not be seen outside these four walls, and then he had walked her back to the YMCA. They stopped and stared at each other silently on the sidewalk outside for a few moments, then she had leaned forward to kiss him in the cheek. “Thank you Red”

“Thank you princess,” he’d replied and then she’d turned and disappeared through the front doors and out of sight.

As he turned to walk back towards the Roosevelt, he realized for the first time he had never asked her name.

 

July 1987

She’d known for years that their paths would cross again eventually. She’d seen his picture in the paper years later and recognized him even though so much time had passed. She wondered what he’d think at knowing that the confidence he’d given her had led into a successful career in intelligence. Well she’d be able to ask him for herself now, she guessed as she gazed across the heads of the partygoers and saw Lee greet him.  She looked across at where Jonathan was playing with his drink, already half-drunk and wondered what she’d ever seen him. She looked back at that other loose end from her past and came to a decision. She could have avoided him, left it all buried in the past, but she found herself drawn to him. She wasn’t even sure he’d remember her – the long hair was gone and the puppy fat curves of her twenties had given way to a more mature angularity although she knew she still curved in the right places. The admiring looks that followed her across the room told her that. Lee had turned to greet her with a smile, then performed his social duty and introduced them. Their eyes met and she watched his eyes widen in disbelief. She had almost laughed out loud as he made the connection and she could see him trying not to laugh as well.

“How delightful to finally meet you, Miss Desmond. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All of it good, I hope,” her eyes crinkled with merriment at the blush on Lee’s cheek.

“Come dance with me and I’ll tell you all his secrets,” he’d answered holding out his hand. She’d taken it and she could see from his expression that he felt the same jolt of electricity when they touched. They’d moved onto the dance floor and she had fitted against him flawlessly. Sixteen years had not done much to age him – the hair was a little greyer, the weathered face a little more weathered, but she could still feel the firmness in his arms as he held her.

“So the princess became a spy?” he asked, smiling down at her.

“Someone told me I just needed to know what I wanted and go for it. It was good advice,” she answered.

“Really? Well, that was great advice. And what do you want these days, Francine Desmond?”

She leaned forward, tipping up onto her toes so that only he could hear her answer whispered into his ear. She was so close she could feel the way his trousers were tightening and knew with satisfaction that she still had him in her thrall.

“I want the same thing I wanted sixteen years ago. I want you to make me come, Robert Clayton.”

No one noticed them leave.

 


End file.
